Sexuální výchova
by KaoruSaionji
Summary: Slash yaoi vztah nebo sex dvou či více mužů. Harry má Jamese poučit o tajích sexuálního života... Pozor, incest a mírné sexuální násilí! Pokračování Doteku chryzantémy. LuciusHarry


Páry?/Harry?/James?/Albus Severus, heterosexuální Ginny/Harry, James/Glorie

Doba děje: Vánoční prázdniny v šestém ročníku Jamese Pottera juniora. Jamesovi je téměř sedmnáct, jeho mladšímu bratru Albusi Severusovi asi šestnáct let

Shrnutí: Ginny uložila Harrymu poučit Jamese o sexu, chlapec však pochybuje, že by existovalo něco, co o něm neví. Ale brzy zjistí, jak moc se mýlil...

Varování: Nevěra, incest, soft non-con (bezbolestné sexuální násilí)

Upozornění: Sequel povídky Dotek chryzantémy. Pro pochopení děje ji však není nutné znát. Ovšem pokud ji znáte, pak vám jeden z pairingů bude jasný. U těch dalších se nechte překvapit...:o)

A/N: Za beta-read a inspiraci děkuji Samy.

---------------

„Harry! Slyšíš, Harry, pojď sem! No tak, Harry! Hele, přestaň se přede mnou laskavě schovávat, když s tebou potřebuji mluvit!" láteřila Ginny otráveně.

Konečně se její manžel neochotně přišoural a Denního věštce před sebou držel jako pomyslný štít.

„Ano, lásko, copak potřebuješ?"

„Už jsem ti říkala nejmíň desetkrát, že máme povinnost Jamesovi vysvětlit ... ty věci kolem sexu. Je to příkaz vedení školy. Tak se toho koukej ujmout!"

„To za našich mladých let nebývalo!" bědoval Harry znechuceně.

„Máš pravdu, my si to museli zjistit sami. Má matka by určitě raději snědla talíř běhnic, než by mne o tom poučila. Před naší svatební nocí mi řekla, že si mám lehnout, zavřít oči, nechat tebe, ať si poradíš a myslet na to, že je to nutné pro zplození potomků!"

„Jo a ty jako poslušná, maminčina dceruška jsi to vyplnila do posledního písmenka...!" zaškaredil se Harry při tristní vzpomínce.

„Co prosím?" nakrčila Ginny čelo výhružně.

„Že to bylo od našich rodičů a vychovatelů nezodpovědné, nechat nás takhle bez informací," ujišťoval ji Harry honem.

„Přesně tak! Jenže časy se mění a nyní je nezbytná náležitá sexuální výchova. Vždyť už mu bude sedmnáct, u Merlina! Nemůže žít v nevědomosti věčně. A navíc je to nařízení školy."

„Proč to neudělají sami?"

„Myslí si, že rodiče dokáží zvolit ten nejvhodnější individuální přístup," pokrčila Ginny rameny.

„A proč to neuděláš ty, miláčku?" zeptal se jí Harry poněkud jedovatě.

„No protože je to tvůj SYN! Za rok tě čeká totéž u Albuse Severuse. Lily se vším obeznámím sama, neboj se. A teď už sakra běž, ať to máme konečně z krku!"

Harry se zachmuřeně šoural k pokoji nejstaršího syna. Chtělo se mu do toho asi stejně jako vlkodlakovi do stříbrné klece, ale vypadalo to, že není úniku. A Ginny měla pravdu, nebylo možné nechat Jamieho ve stejném maléru, v němž se nacházel on, před důvěrným seznámením se svou životní láskou ...

Taktně zaklepal, a když se neozvala žádná reakce, s povzdechem vklouznul dovnitř a upozornil na svou přítomnost zakašláním.

„Ahoj, tatí. Potřebuješ něco?" věnoval mu James několik vteřin své drahocenné pozornosti.

„Ano, protože maminka... totiž já... my oba jsme mysleli ... protože ředitelka vaší školy...," zaplétal se do toho Harry, jak delfín do poškozené sítě na tuňáky zanesené na volné moře.

„Tak kdo a co?" vrhnul na něj zkoumavý pohled jeho syn.

„Měl bych ti vysvětlit, jak ... přicházejí děti na svět," přiznal konečně barvu.

„Aha," kývnul James hlavou bez valného zájmu. „A proč to neudělá máma?"

„Protože ona nechce! Totiž, abych tak řekl, jde o to, jaksi z druhé strany."

„Cože?" užasle na něj zazíral James.

„Jako než jsou ty děti počaty," vypravil ze sebe Harry stísněně.

„Jo ty myslíš SEX?"

„Přesně," ulevilo se Harrymu, že se ocitá na malinko jistější půdě.

„Hele, tatí, já teď nemám čas, musím něco nutného vyřídit s jednou kamarádkou. Až se večer vrátím, tak to probereme, jo? Díky!

„Zatím si můžeš rozmyslet, na co by ses mně chtěl zeptat!" uhnul James hbitě pohlavku a vyklouzl z pokoje za hněvivého Harryho volání: „Do devíti budeš doma, jinak si mě nepřej!"

Když se chlapec ocitl na ulici, zakroutil užasle hlavou. Svého otce považoval - jako většina mladíků v tomto věku - za neschopného pitomce, který jen díky nezřízenému štěstí přežil Voldemortovy nástrahy a vypracoval se na šéfa odboru bystrozorů Ministerstva kouzel, ale přesto od něj nečekal, že se bude pokoušet poskytnout sexuální výchovu svému skoro už sedmnáctiletému synovi. Jasně, chápal, že nepochybně existují kluci, kteří by nějakou osvětu bytostně potřebovali, třeba Albus Severus si zřejmě dosud myslel, že ho přinesl čáp a za rok se to těžko změní, pokud se ho někdo z útrpnosti neujme, ale James už stihl vystřídat šest přítelkyň a honosil se pověstí proutníka, který nenechá na pokoji jedinou sukni v širokém okolí. Otcovu nevyžádanou péči o rozšíření jeho horizontů tedy považoval za svou osobní urážku.

Sice mu bylo jasné, že je to na nátlak matky a kvůli tomu nesmyslnému nařízení vedení školy, jenomže Harry si i tak měl být vědom, že není NIC, co by James už nevěděl a opakovaně nevyzkoušel!

Nebo mu snad ještě něco uniklo? I kdyby ano, jeho prudérní tatík by byl určitě tím posledním, kdo by mu o tom mohl něco říct...

A Harry se k němu chová, jako kdyby byl malý kluk, který v životě neviděl nahou holku!

Povzdechl si a pak se pomocí darovaného přenášedla ve tvaru klíčku, vydal do Edinburgu za svou momentální dívkou Glorií, ověřit si své znalosti o sexu v praxi.

Když o hodinu později, poněkud znaven, leč náležitě uspokojen, znovu vyšel před dům Gloriiných rodičů, zamyslel se. Domů se mu rozhodně nechtělo - jednak by mu matka mohla uložit nějakou práci, jednak by ho otec nejspíš zase otravoval těmi svými, pedagogickými pokusy. A z Edinburgu znal jen Glorii, což byla rozhodně škoda. Je možné, že hezkých děvčat v tomto starobylém městě žije mnohem více...Rozhodl se tedy užít si krás zasněžené skotské krajiny a vyrazil na průzkum.

Neušel daleko, když strnul: v davu turistů, které lhostejně míjel, jasně zaslechl Harryho hlas!

Zmocnila se ho panika - tak tatíček ho špehuje, no to je vážně skvělé! Vmáčkl se do stínu mezi dvěmi honosnými budovami a Harry ho přešel bez povšimnutí.

Ale nezdálo se, že by po něm pátral, protože právě tvrdil: „Taková hrozná zima a my se musíme trmácet venku? Proč jsme raději nezůstali v teple a pohodlí?! Jistě, lásko, já vím, že jsem sám říkal, že po těch všech letech našeho vztahu potřebujeme trochu změny, ale přece jen, je skutečně nutné i TOHLE?"

_No skvělé, takže je tu i s mámou a pokouší se navodit si druhé líbánky,_ zašklebil se James otráveně. _Tak to abych urychleně zmizel, než si mne __všimnou..._

Jenomže, když automaticky zapátral v tom lidském chumlu po matčiných zrzavých vlasech, neobjevil je. Jakož ani jakoukoliv jinou část Ginny Weasleyové-Potterové.

_Táta tu NENÍ s mámou! _došlo mu konečně a polil ho studený pot. _Ale sám evidentně taky ne! A někomu říkal__** lásko**__ a mluvil o __**letitém vztah**__**u**__ s __ním...__On mámu__ podvádí! A to už dlouho!_

Jeho vědomí provedlo radikální přehodnocení postavy jeho otce z neschopného ňoumy na hnusného chlípníka, nestydatě zrazujícího svou milující a obětavou manželku. Jen netušil, kdo je spolupachatelem tohoto odporného hříchu. Žen postávalo kolem Harryho několik, ani k jedné se však důvěrněji nehlásil. A pak vklouznul do malého útulného penzionu U dvou hrdliček.

_Já vám dám hrdličky!_ zuřil James v duchu._ Já se už postarám, aby vám přistřihli křidýlka! _

Poháněla ho spalující touha zjistit, kdo je onou Harryho utajenou milenkou. Kdyby byla vdaná, nejdřív by to mohl zavařit té megeře, kterou sice ještě neznal, ale už ji nenáviděl z hloubi duše, a teprve pak se postarat o náležitý trest pro svého nevěrného otce...

Vklouzl do penzionu a nenápadně se plížil za Harrym. Ten však k jeho překvapení vešel do malé restaurace, usedl ke stolu, ke kterému se posadilo několik dalších lidí, žen i mužů, a s chutí se pustil do okamžitě přineseného jídla, očividně objednaného předem. James zase netušil, s kým tam jeho otec je.

Konečně dostal skvělý nápad, jak by se to dalo zjistit. Zaběhl k recepci a zeptal se, zda náhodou není nějaký pokoj rezervován na jméno Potter. Měl štěstí, byl - a recepční mu po předložení průkazu jeho totožnosti (netušil, že pokoj je rezervován pro Harryho, ne Jamese) prozradil i jeho číslo. Klíč si James ale nevzal, aby nevzbudil Harryho podezření. Koneckonců, bylo to mudlovský penzion, a na otevření pokoje stačilo jednoduché kouzlo _Alohomora_(ještě mu nebylo sedmnáct a nesměl tedy kouzlit, ale předpokládal, že kdyby se někdo pídil, svedlo by se to na taktéž přítomného Pottera seniora). Vešel dovnitř, ukryl se za závěs u okna a čekal na příchod svého hříšného otce...

Po asi čtvrt hodině, když už ho začaly z dlouhého stání v úkrytu za závěsem bolet nohy, se Harryho konečně dočkal. Uslyšel šustění odkládaných šatů a vítězně si pomyslel: _Tak, drahý tatínku, přistižen přímo při činu, že_?

Opatrně vyhlédl, ale viděl jen na tu část postele, kterou zaujímal jeho otec, nyní zcela svlečený. S překvapením (nahého ho doma obvykle nevídal) zjistil, že Harry má docela pěknou figuru, štíhlou a vypracovanou. Při jeho věku a životním stylu by byl čekal mnohem horší výsledek. _Dlouhodobě prováděná nevěra má zjevně i jistý pozitivní přínos, _ušklíbl se sarkasticky. _Asi to bude pěkně náročná mrcha, když ho k tomuhle nutí - a asi kus, když mu stojí za to, nechat si to __líbit..._

_No tak už mi tu svou krásku ukaž, tatíčku, ať se konečně taky pokochám,_ zavrčel v duchu na Harryho netrpělivě.

A pak jen s vypětím všech sil potlačil šokovaný výkřik, když uslyšel neznámý mužský hlas.

_Asi půjde o nějakou švédskou trojku, _vysvětloval si, když se trochu vzpamatoval. _Ačkoliv jsem si myslel, že to bývají spíš dvě ženy na jednoho chlapa a ne naopak. To se jako bude koukat, než ten druhý skončí, a pak ho vystřídá a nechá se taky okukovat nebo jak? To by se mi teda __chtělo..._

_Nebo ten chlápek je prostě kameraman a bude je při sexu natáčet? _

Naklonil se víc a získal tak pohled na celou ložnici, ve které nebyl nikdo kromě dvou mužů, kteří na sobě neměli jedinou nit. Bezmocně vytřeštil oči, a když otcův společník, vysoký urostlý plavovlasý elegán, smyslně olíznul Harryho šíji, zhroutil se šokovaně za závěs. Ke cti mladého Pottera je ovšem nutno podotknout, že ani tehdy nevydal jedinou hlásku, i když to bylo hlavně proto, že si duchapřítomně nacpal pěst do pusy.

Tak tam seděl, zkroucený na bobku, a netušil, co má dělat. Nějak prostě bude muset přečkat, než zase odejdou, a potom... Potom si skočí někam na panáka. Na _hodně velkého_ panáka - a to něčeho ostřejšího. A pak si rozmyslí, co dál.

Nedovedl si představit, že přijde za Ginny a řekne jí: _„Ty, mami, táta tě podvádí, a navíc, představ si to, s jedním __chlapem..."_

Ve skutečnosti neměl ponětí ani o tom, jak by mohl být sex mezi dvěma muži technicky vůbec proveditelný. Jistě, zaslechl už zvěsti o tom, že to existuje, ale považoval to za nechutné zvrácenosti úchylů žijících někde na okraji společnosti. Zatímco jeho otec byl přece normální! Aspoň on si to až do dnešního dne myslel...

Zaslechl otcovo slastné zasténání, které nabíralo na síle, nedoprovázené však obvyklým praskáním postele, a už vůbec ne nějakým zmučeným úpěním, které by James podvědomě očekával.

Pod převládajícím pocitem ohromení a rozechvění začínala probublávat zvědavost. JAK to asi dělají? Když už je tady takhle lapený do pasti a stejně nemůže ven, aniž by se prozradil - a to by opravdu nerad, merlin ví, co by je ještě mohlo napadnout, když jsou tak ... neortodoxní -, tak si přece může trošku rozšířit obzory, ne? Aspoň ho otec skutečně poučí o něčem, co on ještě nezná...

Opatrně se nadzvedl a znovu vyhlédl zpoza závěsu. Harry ležel na posteli, vysoký blonďák vedle něj, hlavu v jeho klíně. Výhled na otcovo pozadí sice poněkud zakrýval polštář, zato na jeho vztyčený penis měl přímo excelentní, i když čas od času zacláněný záplavou plavých vlasů jeho milence.

_Aha, orální sex._ S tím byl Jamie celkem důvěrně obeznámen, nutil k němu i Glorii, i když se dívka obvykle dost zavile vzpouzela. I dneska si ho chvíli užíval, než přesunul své příslušenství z jejích vlhkých úst do jiných částí jejího těla.

Jenomže... neznámý muž si počínal mnohem obratněji než dosud jakékoliv Jamesovo děvče. Pomalu a s rozmyslem laskal Harryho mužství svým jazykem po celé délce, jako kdyby vychutnával lahodný nanuk, potom se vteřinku přemístil k jeho špičce a dráždil ji prudkými kmity, připomínajícími mihotání motýlích křídel, a potom otevřel ústa, jak nejvíc doširoka mohl, a pohnul hlavou dopředu, takže celý penis zmizel v jeho krku...

Chlapec na to s obdivem zíral a brzy ucítil, že to hodnotí kladně nejen jeho mysl... Jeho ruce se cítily přímo magicky přitahované k jeho zdvihajícímu se nástroji rozkoše, jenže jednak s sebou neměl žádný gel a nechtěl se odřít, jednak se bál, že by jeho vzdechy mohly vést k jeho nežádoucímu odhalení. Zatímco ta podívaná se mu začínala silně zamlouvat, přímo zapojit se do dění se mu přece jen nechtělo.

A tak se raději bolestivě kousnul do rtů a namísto své oblíbené hračky za dlouhých osamělých nocí (ne že by jich tedy zrovna Jamie poslední dobou mnoho měl) raději svíral svou kouzelnickou hůlku jako tu poslední záštitu před klesnutím do bahna zapovězené, leč stále více přitažlivé neřesti...

„Luciusi!" vykřikl Harry a vyvrcholil do čekajících úst svého milence.

_Takže se jmenuje __Lucius__hm...__ Aspoň vím jeho křestní jméno. __Lucius__Lucius__ Nejmenuje se __Lucius__ náhodou __Malfoy__? Ale ten je přece už starý dědek, jeho vnuk __Scorpius__ studuje v Bradavicích ve stejném ročníku jako __Albus__Severus__! To NEMŮŽE být on! Nebo může? Tenhle už taky není nejmladší, ale vypadá pořád __zachovale...__ A pořádně sexy! Kdybych byl ženská, jsem z něj určitě celý __hin__. A táta evidentně je taky, i když je __chlap..._

_Moment, nechci tím náhodou naznačit, že se mi taky líbí, že ne? To je přece blbost, já __jsem normální! Mně se muži nelíbí! _

_A je na mně taky moc starý. Kdyby byl aspoň tak o dvacet let __mladší..._

_Sakra, co blbnu?! _vztekal se James sám na sebe.

„Luciusi, prosím, ne!" upoutal jeho pozornost srdceryvný nářek jeho otce. „Slyšíš, nech mne už být! Já z toho snad umřu!"

James vyděšeně polknul a začal hledat, jaké násilí to Malfoy na Harrym vlastně páchá. Nezdálo se, že by ho zrovna mučil, i když v doširoka otevřených zelených očích se zračil stav blízký hysterii. Lucius nedělal nic víc, než že pokračoval ve své předchozí činnosti - s výjimkou toho, že pohyboval svým jazykem mnohem rychleji a naléhavěji. A že to bylo bezprostředně po orgasmu, kdy Harry netoužil po ničem jiném než troše odpočinku.

„Ale jdi ty, miláčku," předl Lucius v pauzách mezi tím, spokojeně jako ztělesnění smyslného sadismu, „na tohle se přece neumírá... Zatím jsi to přece pokaždé přežil... Jenom se uvolni a zhluboka dýchej... Takhle je to správně..."

„Přestaň, prosím tě, přestaň!" lkal Harry úpěnlivě a snažil se ze všech sil vyprostit z jeho sevření. „Já už nemůžu!"

„Ale můžeš, Harry, ujišťuji tě, že můžeš... Zvládneš se udělat hezky ještě jednou... Pro mne, ano?"

„Prosím!" zazmítal sebou Harry znovu

„Jenom klid... Šššš... Ššš... No tak, buď hodný a hezky poslechni, co ti říkám... Já nemám rád neposlušnost, víš... Ani trošku... Jsem zvyklý, že se všichni řídí tím, co jim poručím...A tady chci vidět bílý vodotrysk ještě jednou..."

„Smilování, já už to prostě nevydržím!"

„Ale ano, určitě ano... Ještě chviličku a už to bude, uvidíš..."

„Prosím, Luciusi! PROSÍM!!!"

„Už jenom vteřinku, vždyť už tam skoro jsme...," nedával mu Lucius šanci na únik.

A potom Harry vystříkal Luciusovi do obličeje další dávku, snad ještě mohutnější než poprvé.

A James s tvářemi pálícími hanbou cítil, že i jemu stéká po stehnech proud horké lepkavé tekutiny... Při té podívané vyvrcholil, aniž se sám sebe jedinkrát dotknul!

„No vidíš, že to šlo," zašklebil se Malfoy pobaveně.

„Luciusi, ty mne jednou zabiješ!" zaúpěl Harry zničeně.

„Jednou možná, ale prozatím tě nechám naživu. Rozhodně mi za to stojíš!" ujistil ho Lucius bohorovně, odstranil polštář, který Jamesovi dosud překážeš ve výhledu a skrýval před ním barevnou tyčku, lesknoucí se gelem, kterážto čouhala z Harryho pozadí, a převalil svého milence na břicho. Než James stačil zapřemýšlet nad tím, co by to mohlo znamenat, blonďák podivný předmět rázně vytáhnul a bez nějakého zdržování do Harryho tvrdě proniknul sám, kleče obkročmo nad ním. Zelenooký muž vykřiknul bolestí, Malfoye to ale nepřimělo ani zpomalit. A James, úplně rudý studem, cítil, že jeho penis je už zase tvrdý jako skála a hrdě ční k nebesům. _Vždyť je to můj vlastní táta a ten parchant mu navíc ubližuje,_ nadával si roztrpčeně, jeho tělu to však bylo srdečně jedno.

„Dneska jsi výjimečně brutální, Luciusi!" zaštkal Harry.

„To dělá určitě ten zdravý skotský vzduch... Měli bychom si takhle vyjet častěji!" vtipkoval jeho milenec drsně.

„Luciusi, ty jsi ale zvíře!"

„Přesně tak - proto mne taky pořád tolik chceš!" vrazil do něj blonďák svůj penis až po jeho kořen.

Harry se vzepjal jako kůň bodnutý ostruhami, roztrhnul polštář, až peříčka lítala po celé místnosti, podobné sněhovým vločkám vířícím za okny penzionu, a oba skončili zároveň, Jamesův otec toho dne už potřetí.

Zato jeho syn zůstával zoufale neuspokojený a nevěděl, jak by v téhle situaci měl dosáhnout vytouženého uvolnění...

„Dneska jsi byl nějak neobvykle brzy hotov," podivil se Harry.

„Myslím, že máš pravdu. Už prostě stárnu," posteskl si Lucius naoko zdrceně. „I když bych řekl, že tobě to stačilo, nebo snad ne?"

„Víc než bohatě! Aúú, po tomhle si týden nesednu!" ohmatával se Harry a zjišťoval způsobené škody.

„To je mi hrozně líto," špitl Lucius tak sladce soucitně, že bylo křišťálově jasné, že toho nelituje ani trochu. „Příště si dáme něžné romantické milování, jako když jsme spolu byli poprvé. Ale dneska jsi přece chtěl změnu, vzpomínáš si?"

„No jo, ale to jsem nečekal až takovou smršť!" zahuhlal Harry ublíženě.

„Zásadní chyba, drahý příteli. Po těch letech jsi už mohl předvídat, co dostaneš, jestliže se někdy odvážíš označit náš sex za stereotypní."

„Omlouvám se, Luciusi, nechtěl jsem se tě dotknout!"

„Ale ty ses mne přece vůbec nedotkl, Harry. Myslím, že já jsem se naopak dotknul tebe - a to důrazněji, než by ti bylo milé. Ovšem mám tady s sebou pro takové případy skvělou hojivou mastičku. Ukaž, ošetřím tě."

Harry poslušně nastavil pozadí a Lucius zkušeně vtíral krém do poraněných míst, nevšímaje si jeho bolestného sykání.

„Ale neříkej, že se ti to nelíbilo!" poplácal ho po zadku velkoryse. „Jinak by ses těžko udělal, navíc dneska už potřetí."

„Neříkám. S tebou se mi totiž líbí úplně všechno!" přiznal Harry upřímně. „Jenom ty následky někdy nejsou nic moc..."

„Neboj se, do hodiny budeš zdráv jako rybička, mám to mnohokrát vyzkoušené. Navrhuji si dát zatím horkou koupel, voda tomu vadit nebude, a potom se vydat na malou procházku po předvánočních Edinburgu. Můžeme třeba ještě nakoupit nějaké dárky. Víš, že dárky, které ti pomůžu vybrat já, tvou ženu vždycky uchvátí..."

„To máš pravdu. Co já bych si bez tebe počal..."

„Bídně bys zahynul, chlapče drahý. Domnívám se, že naše sblížení bylo největším štěstím tvého života. Ale abych přiznal pravdu, ty jsi pro mne taky nenahraditelný, Harry. Bez tebe bych nesl vdoveckou samotu po smrti Narcissy mnohem hůř. Prostě patříme jeden k druhému."

„No a až si projdeme historické centrum a nakoupíme," vrátil se k původnímu tématu, aniž změnil tón hlasu, „tak se sem vrátíme a můžeme pokračovat dál mnohem klidnějším způsobem. Sice ne už tak divoce, ale zato třeba celé hodiny. Výběr nechám na tobě - jako bolestné za to, že jsem byl teď tak ošklivý," políbil ho na krk, v očích nezbedné ohníčky. „Ale napřed se ty musíš vyléčit a já si trochu odpočinout. Přece jenom už nejsem nejmladší a potřebuji aspoň půlhodinku pauzu...Ale pokud stále stojíš o experimentování, co si příští další kolo dát ve vaně?"

„Jenom jestli je dost široká? To ostatně můžeme hned vyzkoušet!"

Rozesmáli se a společně zmizeli v koupelně, odkud poté zazněl zvuk tekoucí vody a potom i rozverné šplíchání a další smích.

James využil jejich odchodu k tomu, aby se urychleně upravil a opustil jejich apartmá a posléze i penzion. Teprve na ulici byl schopen volně vydechnout. Pořád nemohl uvěřit tomu, co právě viděl - a navíc měl pocit, že by mu to nevěřil ani nikdo jiný, kdyby to někomu zkoušel vyprávět.

Momentálně měl však mnohem závažnější problém - měl pocit, že pokud se hodně rychle neuspokojí, asi vybuchne. Co teď?

Za Glorií znova už nemohl a navíc toužil po úplně něčem jiném, než bylo něžné dívčí objetí... S povzdechem usoudil, že se o sebe bude muset nejspíš postarat on sám, a využil své přenášedlo k návratu do Godricova dolu.

James nenápadně proklouzl kolem klímající matky, která se moudře na nic neptala, a chystal se zapadnout do svého pokoje. Bylo ještě odpoledne, ale venku už se rozprostřela tma. Říkal si, že na to, co se chystá provádět, ani nemá smysl rozsvěcovat. Pořád před sebou viděl zelené oči, rozšířené zoufalstvím i rozkoší zároveň, a ačkoliv věděl, že je to špatné, hodlal si představovat sám sebe na místě Luciuse Malfoye...

Když však James míjel bratrův pokoj, zaujalo ho, že i tam je tma. Že by byl Albus Severus někde na toulkách? To mu přece není vůbec podobné...

Zaslechl za dveřmi slabounké zasténání a okamžitě mu bylo jasné, že jeho mladší bratr doma je, ale má zhasnuto ze stejných důvodů, pro jaké se on rozhodl udělat totéž. Pousmál se - _tak přece náš __Alíček__ není takové __neviňátko jak__ vypadá..._

_Koho si tak může představovat on? Nebo si prostě nepředstavuje nikoho konkrétního? To by bylo nesmírně zajímavě se dozvědět! Musím se ho na to zeptat, až budeme někdy sami. _Jen si představil ten úlek a stud v těch jeho nádherných smaragdových očích a už se tetelil blahem v slastné předtuše mírně sadistického potěšení z týrání mladšího bratra...

_Počkat, smaragdových __očích__??? Ach ano, malý __Severusek__ má přece stejné zelené oči jako táta! A mimochodem, je mnohem pohlednější než jeho __zploditel...__ A dá se s ním tak snadno __manipulovat..._

Už byl u dveří svého pokoje, ale otočil se a tiše se přikradl za bratrem. Snažil se nebýt slyšet, přesto však pravidelné šustění i zrychlený dech okamžitě ustaly a nahradilo je hrobové ticho, které přímo bublalo nevolí.

„Alíčku, ty spíš?" zašeptal James a usednul na okraj bratrovy postele.

„Hmmm...," zamumlalo to nevlídně zpod peřiny.

„A není moc brzo na spinkání, ty náš maličký, co?" brnkal mu s chutí na nervy.

Albus Severus se podle jeho očekávaní vymrštil, aby ho praštil, čímž se ovšem odkryl a umožnil Jamesovi proniknout pod svou peřinu.

„No vidíš, jak jsi hned hezky čiloučký," pochválil ho posměšně a nevědomky dosti věrně napodoboval tón Luciuse Malfoye. „Takhle se mi to líbí!"

„Víš, co mi můžeš políbit?" zaskřípal jeho mladší bratr zuby.

„Ale nepovídej, VÁŽNĚ? No ty jsi ale zlatíčko, že mi dovolíš něco takového!" zacukroval James jedovatě a vtiskl divoce Albusi Severusovi vlahý polibek - zatím pouze na rty.

Jeho bratr byl natolik v šoku, že se ani nebránil a dovolil jeho jazyku i nenechavým rukám volné plenění. A když se zase vzpamatoval, už bylo pozdě - Jamie ho vměstnal do takové polohy, odkud neměl sebemenší šanci se vyprostit...

„Okamžitě mne koukej pustit!" vzpouzel se Albus Severus divoce.

„Klídek, kocourku, chci ti jenom trošilinku pocuchat kožíšek...," zubil se James ďábelsky a vmačkával ho pod sebe.

_Jak to jen ten __Malfoy__ dělal?_ přemýšlel při tom horečně. _Je třeba to patřičně __rozfázovat...__ První krok, postarat se, aby náš __Alíček__Sevíček__ nebyl příliš hlasitý. Ale úplně bez zvukového doprovodu by to taky nebylo ono, což vylučuje použití kouzel. Takže polštář na __pusu...__ Aspoň nebudeš moct kousat, miláčku, viď? _

_Sakra, ty ale vyvádíš, skoro tě nemůžu __udržet...__ Proč jsi tak vyděšený, copak ti chci ublížit? _

_No konečně, už ses trochu __zklidnil...__ Tak krok dvě, najít místo, kam by se dala vsunout ´navštívenka´. Nikdy by mne nenapadlo, že když se říká ´__**do p...**__´, myslí se to __doslova..._

_Takže bude jednodušší tě položit na bříško, hm? Ostatně, táta tak ležel pod __Malfoyem__ taky, že. A __Lucius__ si sednul na __něj..._

_Tak pojď, Severku, změníme drobátko polohu, ano? Ale nekoušeme při tom! _

_Teda, __Seve__, ty sebou kroutíš jako žížala, nemůžeš se drobátko mírnit?! A to bylo co, pokus kopnout mně do zubů? Ještě chvíli mně štvi a seřežu tě tak, že si týden nesedneš! _

_Ačkoliv to raději ne, to by pak mohlo vadit při __sexu..._

_Ale ne, ty pláčeš? To jsem __nechtěl...!_

_No tak, uplakánku, ty slzičky si nech na potom, teď tě budou čekat zajímavější věci než __se litovat! _

_Konečně nám zase došla síla, co? Tak já si tě hezky __urovnám..._

_Víš, že když jsi takhle vyděšený a vyčerpaný, nádherně voníš? Připomínáš mi malé, bezmocné __kotě..._

_No vida, v téhle poloze ti už nemusím držet na puse ten polštář, když máš hlavu zabořenou do peřiny. A taky neuslyším to tvé fňukání. U __Merlina__, ty jsi ale fňukal, __Sevíčku__, to ti ale __řeknu..._.

_No tak, čeho se bojíš, copak bych ti já chtěl někdy opravdu ublížit? Uvolni se __pěkně a užij__ si to. Tátovi se to líbilo, tak to nemůže být přece nic špatného, ne?_

_Merline__, ty jsi ale __horký...__ Jen by to chtělo něčím navlhčit, nemáš tady něco po ruce? Vždyť sis přece před chvílí dělal dobře, tak tady snad něco být musí! __Ááa__, tady je nějaký __gelík__! Ovšem to není důvod k tomu, aby ses se mnou zase začal prát, kocourku! _

_Ještě jednou mne kopneš a naplácám ti na holou!_

_Tak ty si nedáš říct? No počkej! _

_A nebul pořád, vždyť to byl jen jeden __pohlavek...!__ Tak se přestaň vzpouzet a já tě nebudu muset tlouct!_

_Páni, ty jsi ale sevřený! Ty to děláš určitě schválně, ty potvůrko tvrdohlavá. Rád bych viděl, co by s tebou asi zmohl __Malfoy__, kdyby měl v práci tebe a ne __tátu..._

_No jak chceš, já mám času dost. Můžeme tady být klidně až do rána, mně je to fuk! _

_A abys věděl, čím víc se bráníš, tím víc mne to vzrušuje!_

_Tak co, konečně jsme dostali rozum, Severku, co? _

_A nebreč mi tu pořád, už mne to __nebaví...__ Copak ti něco dělám?_

_Tak, no vidíš, že to __jde...__ Hezky pomaličku, aby to nebolelo, __táák_

_Jak to říkal ten __Malfoy__ tátovi?_

„Uvolni se a zhluboka dýchej!" poručil James bratrovi vášnivým šeptem.

Odpovědí mu bylo jen přidušené vzlyknutí, jinak ale chlapec kupodivu už spolupracoval - zřejmě pochopil, že nemá na výběr.

Jamie se vsunul ještě hlouběji a před očima mu začaly tančit hvězdičky rozkoše. Gloriina broskvička mu ve srovnání s horkým těsným otvůrkem Albuse Severuse připadala zoufale nezajímavá. Zvláště když při jeho prudším přiražení sebou jeho bratr škubnul a zanaříkal - napůl bolestně, napůl úplně jinak...

Jamesovi to okamžitě připomnělo malou Abigail Blacklockovou z Havraspáru o ročník níž než on, jedinou pannu mezi jeho dosavadními úlovky na milostném poli. Její deflorace pro něj byla mimořádně silný zážitek - no pro ni nejspíš taky, ale v jiném smyslu, protože pak ohromně litovala, že se dala ke schůzce s ním přemluvit. Taky se s ní hned nato rozešel - o ty její vyčítavé pohledy rozhodně nestál...

Nicméně tohle mu připomínalo finální fázi celé operace, kdy ji to ještě bolelo, ale zároveň začínala už cítit vzrušení. Myšlenka na to, že s Albusem Severusem by tohle mohl mít POKAŽDÉ, navíc pro něj v mnohem víc vzrušující podobě, ho plnila bezbřehým nadšením.

Navíc, je to jeho bratr, takže na rozdíl od Abigail mu těžko může utéct. Tedy, mohl by to samozřejmě prásknout rodičům, ale takový žalobníček on přece zase není. Je to přece jeho malý sladký bratříček, se kterým je radost si hrát...

A on se mu bude ode dneška věnovat skutečně s maximální pozorností!

„Miluju tě!" vyjelo z něj mimovolně a uvědomil si, že tentokrát, v ostrém kontrastu s tím, co stereotypně tvrdíval Abigail, Glorii a všem dalším svým dívkám, je to i pravda.

Přestože se s bratrem škorpili od doby, kdy se naučili lézt, vždycky pro něj byl jeho bráška důležitější než kdokoliv jiný. Tady nešlo jenom o sex, poprvé cítil vedle svého uspokojení i skutečnou lásku.

A nějaké mravní nebo společenské normy mu mohly být srdečně ukradené!

Tělo chlapce ležícího pod ním se plně uvolnilo a umožnilo mu oddat se prudké jízdě, která ho donesla k vytouženému vyvrcholení. Padl na jeho třesoucí se tělo, maximálně vyčerpaný, ale šťastný jako blecha v kožiše jejich maguára, horečnatě ho líbal a hladil. Jenže pak si pozvolna začal uvědomovat, že jeho mladší bratr bezútěšně pláče. To ho strašlivě vyděsilo.

„Alíčku? Seve?! No tak, koťátko, copak se děje? Ublížil jsem ti? To jsem nechtěl! Řekni, bolí tě něco? Jestli ano, musíš mi to povědět!" objímal ho vyděšeně.

Albus Severus mu ležel zplihle v náruči a nijak se nesnažil mírnit jeho bezbřehou paniku.

Teprve po asi hodině zoufalého Jamieho utěšování, ošetřování a prošení jeho oběť konečně unaveně zvedla hlavu a tichým hlasem mu sdělila: „Odpustím ti to, Jamesi, věřím ti, že sis neuvědomil, co děláš..."

Popravdě řečeno, Jamie _stále_ neměl tuchy o tom, co že to vlastně provedl špatného, ale horlivě přikyvoval v radosti nad tím, že Albus Severus už zase reaguje, byť stále ještě značně odtažitě.

„Já jsem tak rád, že jsi zase v pořádku, Sevíčku," plesal pachatel násilného incestu blaženě, naprosto ignoruje fakt, že fyzický a především psychický stav jeho bratra by málokdo jiný, než bezstarostný Nebelvír označil jako _´v pořádku_´. „Ty jsi prostě můj drahý kocourek! Já tě tak hrozně miluji," vrněl mu do ucha.

Albus Severus si trpce pomyslel, že slůvko _´hrozně_´ jejich vztah vystihuje víc než dokonale, zároveň ovšem nepochyboval, že James je skutečně dokonale mimo, asi jako hlídací pes, žasnoucí nad tím, že pokousat neznámého člověka není vždycky úplně ideální... Něco mu vyčítat by bylo zbytečným mrháním časem a energií.

„Už to ale nikdy neuděláš? NIKDY?" ujišťoval se obezřetně.

„Nikdy, přísahám!" zapřísáhl se Jamie slavnostně. „Pokud bys to tedy vyloženě nechtěl," doplnil honem.

„Tak dobře," rozhodl se Albus Severus nepouštět se do polemiky o tom, proč by měl toužit po dalším incestním znásilnění. „A teď už mne nech být, potřebuji být sám."

„A nemohl bych..."

„Ne!"

„Já bych třeba jenom..."

„Ne!!!"

„Jasně, tak ne. Ale kdybys třeba..."

„Ne, ne, NE! Odejdi z mého pokoje a nevcházej sem, pokud tě sem sám nepozvu nebo ti to rodiče nenařídí, rozumíš?!"

„Ano," sklonil James hlavu zkroušeně a tiše vycouval.

Pokorná nálada mu vydržela přesně pět minut a pak si několikrát za pomoci svépomocných prostředků přehrál scény dnešního večera, ze kterých vystříhal vše nepodstatné či rušivé, například bratrův usedavý pláč.

Když skončil, umiňoval si, že teď bude skutečně na nějakou dobu lepší se stáhnout do ústraní. A až na tom bude Sevulka o něco líp, zkusí přemluvit k nějakým dalším experimentům. Třeba ten orální sex v podání Luciuse Malfoye vůbec nevypadal špatně, tím přece nemůže nic zkazit. A až se pod ním Alíček bude zmítat ve slastných křečích, mohlo by se zkusit opatrně zavést taky nějakou tu tyčinku - jenom vyzkoušet, třeba mu to projde. A třeba taky ne. To se teprve uvidí.

Ale ono by to bylo hezké i bez toho. To se mu určitě bude líbit a nebude u toho brečet. Potom by se možná mohli vyměnit, to by taky mohlo být fajn...

V polospánku ještě slyšel zvuky Harryho návratu a nadšené výkřiky malé Lily nad nakoupenými krabicemi, na jejichž otevření si ovšem bude muset ještě dva dny počkat. Napadlo ho, že se zřejmě přece jen bude mít otce na co zeptat...

Usínal už se svým typickým samolibým úsměvem, který tolik dívek shledávalo naprosto neodolatelným.

Následující ráno se celá rodina sešla u snídaně. Albus Severus vypadal pořád ještě trochu pobledlý, ale znatelně lépe než předchozího večera. James se tvářil jako vtělená nevinnost a motal se zejména kolem svého mladšího bratra, který se mu ovšem zdvořile, leč důsledně vyhýbal. Do toho šťouchala Ginny do manžela loktem a rty nehlasně formulovala slova _´sexuální výchova_´.

Harry si vzdychl a poslušně zahnal staršího syna do vzdálenějšího rohu jídelny: „Poslouchej, Jamie, včera jsme to tak nějak nedořešili, tak to musíme udělat teď. Sex, jak určitě víš, slouží k plození dětí..."

„Jenom k němu?" vrhl na něj James ostrý pohled.

„Nejenom, samozřejmě, ale hlavně k němu. Totiž, včelky ..."

„A motýlci," napovídal mu jeho syn sarkasticky.

„Ti samozřejmě taky," souhlasil Harry bezmyšlenkovitě.

„A ptáčci ne?" vyzvídal James sladce a Lily, která nenápadně špicovala uši, dostala záchvat smíchu.

„Co do toho sakra motáš nějaký ptáky?" vypěnil Harry a jeho žena se začala podezřele kousat do rtů, aby se vyhnula možné tiché domácnosti, zatímco Lily šla už vyloženě do kolen.

Podivné na tom bylo jen to, že Albus Severus se k všeobecnému veselí jaksi nepřidával a tklivě hleděl z okna.

„Není ti něco, Ale?" zeptala se ho jeho matka starostlivě.

„Ne, mami, nic mi není," zalhal jí rychle a dál hypnotizoval očima rampouch na střeše sousedova domu. „Je mi naprosto fajn."

„Nevypadáš dobře," přehlédl ho otec kritickým pohledem. „Nebolí tě hlava?"

„Trošku," připustil Albus Severus neochotně.

„Spal jsi vůbec? Máš příšerné kruhy pod očima!" vyslýchal ho Harry dále. „Nechceš nějaký uklidňující lektvar?"

„Já ho přinesu!" nabídl se James okamžitě a odklusal.

Rodiče svého nejstaršího potomka podezírali, že využil nečekané příležitosti a rozhodl se prchnout jako už mnohokrát předtím, k jejich značnému překvapení se však za okamžik přiřítil s lahvičkou léku a než mu v tom mohli zabránit, vehementně ji Albusi Severusovi roztíral po čele a na lžičce mu ji vpravil i do pusy, zatímco se na něj díval tak, jako kdyby jeho nedobrovolný pacient byl tím, co by si nejraději naservíroval on sám...

A když s tím byl hotov, sednul si vedle bratra, přitáhnul k sobě šálek s čajem a ošatku s pečivem a zjevně se nehodlal přemístit někam jinam.

„To je od tebe opravdu milé, že se tak o své sourozence staráš, Jamie, ale nemysli si, že tím vyhneš našemu pohovoru!" upozornil ho Harry mile. „Tak kde jsme to skončili? Aha, sex slouží k plození dětí..."

„Převážně," upřesnil James znova.

„Ano. Totiž například včelky..."

„A motýlci."

„A motýlci... Nepřerušuj mne sakra pořád! Prostě hmyz obecně opyluje květy."

„A?" pohlédl na něj Jamie zkoumavě, přičemž zároveň využil vítané příležitosti a chytil pod stolem bezmocného bratra něžně za ruku.

„No a tak dojde ke vzniku nového života přece!"

„A budou z toho malé včeličky?" vyptával se James s kamennou tváří a drtil Albusi Severusovi ruku, kterou se mu tento všemožně pokoušel vyrvat.

„Samozřejmě že ano... Ne! Jak by z toho u Merlina mohli být malé včeličky?!" obořil se na něj Harry, který začínal mít konečně pocit, že si z něj jeho syn utahuje.

„Říkal jsi přece, že mluvíme o sexu a z toho že bývají děti!" hrál si James na idiota, podle hesla ´_co kdo očekává, toho mu dopřejme_´. „Tak by logicky měli mít včelky malé včeličky, nebo snad ne?"

„Ne. Ne takhle. Z toho, co dělají včelky s květy, jsou potom jiné květy. Protože ty včely - a motýli a jakýkoliv jiný hmyz - přenesou na svých tělech pyl a ten umožní vznik nového života."

„A to je sex?" mrknul na něj James zdánlivě zmateně.

„No ano, je, aspoň myslím...," zahuhlal Harry rozpačitě, nepříjemně zaskočen nečekanými otázkami.

„Typický sex?"

„No to možná, až tak úplně ne...," připouštěl Harry rozpačitě. „Ale dobře se to na jejich příkladu vysvětluje. A je to takové ... tradiční."

„Takže pokud bych se například já vyválel v jeteli, tak s ním mám sex a postarám se o zrod další generace pícnin?" odvodil James bryskně. A než se jeho konsternovaný otec zmohl na slovo, radostně zahalekal: „Hele, Ale, půjdeme spolu na louku plodit kytky!"

„Dej mi pokoj!" povedlo se jeho mladšímu bratrovi konečně vyprostit svou ruku z jeho sevření, ale James po ní okamžitě zase skočil.

„Jamesi, okamžitě přestaň terorizovat Albuse Severuse!" zmerčila Ginny konečně, že se děje něco neobvyklého. „Proč mu, u Merlina, musíš neustále něco provádět? Za chvíli budeš plnoletý a pořád vyvádíš jako malý kluk!"

James se uraženě nafouknul, jeho bratr se ho však překvapivě zastal: „On mi vlastně nic nedělal, mami. _TEĎ _ne."

„Ale já myslela, že tě štípnul?!" zdvihla Ginny užasle obočí.

„To by mě nikdy ani nenapadlo!" ohradil se dotčeně James, který se sice naposledy tohoto přečinu dopustil před necelými čtyřiadvaceti hodinami, měl ovšem pocit, že od té doby už uplynula celá staletí.

„Skutečně ne, mami, on jenom ...," Albus Severus zaváhal, nevěda, jak přesně pokračovat dál.

„Jsem z něj oprašoval smetíčko!" přispěchal mu James, v nápaditých výmluvách značný expert, na pomoc hbitě.

Matka po nich obou střelila krajně podezíravým pohledem.

„No VÁŽNĚ, mami, takový divný chloupky to byly...," dušoval se James horlivě.

„Skutečně, mami, nemusíš si dělat starosti," kývl Albus Severus, který strašně nerad lhal.

Ginny si vzdychla a moudře se rozhodla do tajností svých synů nešťourat.

„Koukám, že mně si tu nikdo nevšímá, tak já se nebudu namáhat," namíchnul se zatím všemi opuštěný Harry. „Kdybys chtěl někdy cokoliv vysvětlit, Jamesi, tak ti milerád budu kdykoliv k dispozici, a pokud ne, tak si to prostě zjisti, kde jen chceš! Já bych byl ve tvém věku vděčný, kdyby si na mne někdo našel čas, ale tebe to evidentně nezajímá, tak to prostě nebudu řešit!"

„On je náš Jamie v těchhle věcech ještě takový nesmělý, prostě se na něj nesmí tak rychle, protože je ohromně citlivý," zastala se ho Ginny rázně a Lily, se skutečným stavem věcí mnohem lépe obeznámená než oba rodiče dohromady, se málem udusila ovesnými vločkami.

Harry jí rychle šel bouchnout do zad, Ginny setřít vločky, kterými její dcera poprskala stůl, a oba bratři tak zůstali o samotě a prozíravě se vypařili.

„Díky, že ses mne zastal, Alíčku!" objal na chodbě James bratra vděčně.

„Nesahej na mne!" vyštěkl Albus Severus polohlasem hystericky. „A neříkej mi Alíček!"

„Dobře, Sevíčku, tak..."

„...!" vrhnul na něj mladší chlapec mlčenlivý, vražedný pohled.

„O.K., tak třeba ´_Albusi__Severusi__´_, když po tom tak toužíš, no. A nemáš proč vyvádět, já tě neukousnu," položil mu ruku kole ramen konejšivě. „Chtěl jsem ti jenom vyjádřit svou vděčnost za tvou pomoc!"

„Jako by už se stalo - víc se namáhat nemusíš. Já našim neřeknu, co jsi mi udělal, neboj se," odpověděl Albus Severus chladně a odtahoval se od něj.

„Nebojím. Ale rád bych ti dal najevo, jak moc mi na tobě záleží...," usmiřoval si ho Jamie měkce

„To se ti včera podařilo víc než dostatečně! A nesahej na mne, povídám ti!" setřásl ze sebe Albus Severus jeho ruku.

„Hele, mně fakt mrzí, jestli tě to bolelo. Příště prostě musíme ..."

„Žádné _příště_ už nebude!" zařvala oběť včerejšího incestu nepříčetně, až od ní James odskočil, a než stačil starší z chlapců cokoliv dalšího udělat, zmizela ve svém pokoji a zamknula se tam.

„Jamesi Pottere, ty si zřejmě nedáš pokoj! Tak když máš moc energie, půjdeš mi pomoct se škrábáním brambor!" zavelela matka ode dveří a James se poslušně odšoural tam, kam byl volán.

Odpoledne si Harry spokojeně rozevřel Denního věštce a usedl ke své kávě, když jeho pozornost upoutalo opatrné zakašlání. Otočil a spatřil přešlapujícího Jamese.

„Copak potřebuješ?" pohlédl na něj udiveně.

„No jak jsi říkal, že se můžu zeptat..."

„Jasně, jsem ti k dispozici, Jamie. Ale proč... Jo ták, ty ses styděl před matkou a sestrou, že jo?" napadlo Harryho konečně.

„No," rozhodl se James to příliš nerozvádět. „Prostě by mne zajímalo pár věcí jen mezi námi chlapi, tatí."

„Ptej se."

„Co z toho mají ty včely?"

„JAMESI, JÁ TU NEBUDU NIKOMU PRO LEGRACI!!!" zaburácel šéf odboru bystrozorů rozlíceně.

„Tatí, já si z tebe _tentokrát _nepřišel dělat šoufky! Rád bych věděl, co se v sexu smí a nesmí. Protože včely a květy, to je vlastně zoofilie nebo co, určitě ze strany těch kytek. Nejenom že nejde o stejný biologický druh, ale dokonce ani říši! A ty včely to těžko dělají z čirého altruismu, ne? Tak PROČ se do toho pouští? A je to tak v pořádku? Jestli ano, tak kdy se něco takového smí a kdy ne - a proč?"

Harry na něj jen ohromeně zíral, o něčem podobném zjevně nikdy neuvažoval.

Chvíli zapřemýšlel, pak pokrčil rameny: „Včely to dělají nejspíš kvůli medu."

„MEDU?"

„Medu. Respektive sbíranému pylu. Prostě kvůli sladké šťávě, kterou se živí oni i jejich larvy."

„Takže je to sex nebo ne?" rentgenoval ho James očima.

„Abych pravdu řekl, já vlastně nevím. Dětem se to vždycky vysvětluje na tomhle případu, ale máš pravdu v tom, že pro včely to na rozdíl od těch rostlin vlastně sex není..."

„A to jde, že pro jednoho z páru to sex je a pro druhého ne?" svraštil James čelo.

„Jé, a jak často, chlapče drahý! Tak třeba u nás je to občas pro maminku sex a pro mne manželské povinnosti," zašklebil se Harry truchlivě. „Ale k věci. Samozřejmě, že sex se většinou nedělá kvůli plození dětí, to jsou jen takové stylové řečičky kolem. Doopravdy nám jde o totéž, o co těm včelám - o náš vlastní prospěch, o potěšení, o rozkoš.

Jestli to ty včely taky vzrušuje nebo zda je to pro ně čistě jen zdroj obživy, to nemám zdání. Ani jak to vnímá ta květena a zda vůbec něco vnímá.

Ale když se přeneseme ze života hmyzu a rostlin k lidem, o které nám jde především, tak jednou z velmi důležitých zásad sexu je _nerozmnožovat se_ - ne dříve, než chceme a máme na to zázemí. Což zdaleka nemusí znamenat život v celibátu. Já měl sice první sex teprve o svatební noci s tvou matkou, ovšem to zapříčilo hlavně to, že se mne pořád snažil zabít Tom Raddle alias Lord Voldemort. Jinak bych asi experimentoval daleko dřív. Nedělám si iluze, že ty nebudeš. Přiznej se, už máš holku?"

„Mám, ale nevím, jestli je to definitivní," pípnul James, kterého momentálně víc než jakákoliv dívka na celém širém světě zajímal jistý zelenooký chlapec.

„Chápu, já jsem to zažíval taky. Puberta je hrozná věc... Tolik nejistoty, pochybností o ostatních, smysluplnosti světa i sobě samém a svém vzhledu...

Já jsem objevil skutečné taje sexu až v době, kdy byla na světě už i Lily. A řeknu ti, kouzlu dokonalého milování se NIC na světě nevyrovná!" na Harryho tváři se na zlomek vteřiny mihl odlesk šťastných chvil strávených s Luciusem Malfoyem a zase rychle pohasl. „Prostě nesmíš věřit tomu, co ti kdo napovídá o morálních zásadách. I kdyby to byla třeba tvá matka nebo třeba i objekt tvého zájmu, kdyby byl třeba z hodně puritánského prostředí. Rozhodně se nenech odradit prvním NE, které uslyšíš. Občas neuškodí i jemný nátlak - ale jemný, povídám, žádné brutální násilí! Ony některé věci se musí nejdřív vyzkoušet, aby se pochopilo, že jsou příjemné. To je důležité zejména u mladších ročníků," kázal Harry rozohněně a vzpomínal přitom na to, jak se on sám kdysi bránil Luciusi Malfoyovi a jak je mu od té doby vděčen, že se tehdy nenechal jeho strachem a odporem odradit. „Naslouchej prostě hlasu svého srdce, následuj ho a jedině tak si na konci života nebudeš vyčítat, co všechno jsi propásnul. Věř zkušenému, mně se to málem stalo - a kdybych nakonec zjistil, o co vlastně jsem přišel kvůli nějakým hloupým předsudkům, rval bych si vlasy!

Takže ti radím, aby ses vykašlal na moudré rady a šel za tím, kam tě srdce táhne, bez ohledu na jeho teoretickou únosnost. I kdyby to třeba nebyla čarodějka nebo pocházela z nějaké nevhodné rodiny, byla o hodně starší nebo jste třeba spolu vůbec nemohli mít děti - vždycky přece můžete nějaké adoptovat.

Prostě se nesmíš dát nikým a ničím zastrašit nebo donutit vzdát se toho, co miluješ nejvíc!"

„Neboj, tatí, nedám!" rozzářil se Jamie okamžitě. „Já půjdu za svou láskou _stůj co __stůj_!"

„Tak se mi to líbí," pokýval Harry hlavou spokojeně, aniž by tušil, k čemu že mimovolně dává svému synovi souhlas.

Na chodbě James málem vrazil do Albuse Severuse, který si nesl k sobě zeleninový salát na svačinu. Mladší chlapec se mu pokusil utéct do svého pokoje, ale nebyl dost rychlý a Jamie se procpal dovnitř.

„Přikázal jsem ti, že sem nesmíš chodit, dokud ti to nedovolím!" syčel na něj Albus Severus jako vyděšený hádek.

„A jak mne chceš donutit, abych to dodržoval?" ušklíbl se James čertovsky a nebezpečně se k němu blížil.

„Ještě krok a budu volat o pomoc!" roztřásl se mladšímu chlapci hlas.

James okamžitě zastavil - ne kvůli té výhružce, ale kvůli bolesti, kterou z jeho slov vnímal.

„Alíč- Albusi, já ti přece nechci ubližovat! Podívej, zůstanu tady u dveří, dokud mi nedovolíš jít dál, vidíš? Už se nebude opakovat to ze včerejška, slibuji!"

„Já ti nevěřím, Jamesi! Prostě běž pryč a nech mě být, rozumíš?! Proč jsi za mnou vlastně přišel?"

„Chtěl bych se jenom maličko pomazlit!" James zase popošel pár kroků k bratrově posteli. „Jenom trošičku…"

„Ne!" zaúpěl Albus Severus s nezastíranou panikou v očích.

„Já bych byl hodný..."

„NE!"

„Ani šaty bych ti nesundal, hladil bych tě jenom přes ně," vemlouval se James jako protřelá jezinka, rozhodnut řídit se zcela otcovými radami, a cílevědomě postupoval dále.

„NEEEE!!!" zavřískal Albus Severus tak, že ho museli slyšet i sousedů.

„Co zas provádíš svému bratrovi, Jamesi Pottere?!" zazněl z kuchyně vzdálený, leč nepřeslechnutelně výhružný hlas jejich matky.

James okamžitě zkrotnul a pomalu se loudal ke dveřím, u nich se ale ještě zastavil a pohlédl na mladšího bratra pohledem, který by mu muselo závidět i štěně kokršpaněla.

„Ale o Štědrém večeru mi dovolíš přijít, že ano? Prosím!!!" loudil jak jezevčík před talířem obloženým šunkou.

„COŽE?" vydechl Albus Severus nevěřícně.

„Jako vánoční dárek. Já už pak nic jiného nebudu chtít, když se budu smět k tobě přitulit. Jenom drobátko..."

„Ne!"

„No tak, Seve, prosím! Budu opravdu něžný. A kdyby se ti to nelíbilo, tak okamžitě přestanu, přísahám!"

„Už jsem řekl, že ne!"

„Prostě zavřeš oči a necháš mne, aby se o tebe postaral. Jenom to vyzkoušíme... Prosím!"

„NE!"

„Aspoň jednou! Když jsou ty Vánoce...! PROSÍM!!!" lísal se k němu James neodbytně a už se ho zase ze všech sil snažil otlapkávat. „Slib mi to a já hned odejdu a dneska už ti dám pokoj a zítra taky až do večera," vyjednával lstivě.

Albus Severus už nevěděl, jak by se ho měl zbavit, a tak zmoženě souhlasil: „No dobrá, ale bude to skutečně NAPOSLEDY a jen to, co ti dovolím! Jinak to _doopravdy _řeknu mámě!"

Jamie horlivě kýval a pomyslel si, že zatím aspoň něco a časem se to určitě poddá úplně. Neodolal ovšem aspoň tomu, aby bratrovi v nestřeženém okamžiku nevlepil na tvář hubičku, načež se dal na rychlý útěk.

Albus Severus si vyčerpaně sedl na svou postel, na níž si ho James včera v noci tak bezostyšně vzal a na níž by to očividně zítra rád opět zopakoval, a umiňoval si, že do konce vánočních prázdnin to snad nějak přežije a jakmile se vrátí do Bradavic, vylíčí všechno Scorpiusovi, už více než půl roku svému milenci.

Nepochyboval o tom, že mladý Malfoy už dokáže vymyslet nějakou vhodnou pomstu...


End file.
